Bacon's Second Chance
by hunter049
Summary: Bacon's second chance, and his chance to save his owner before it was too late. Will he succeed? Or was fate always planning to kill his owner, leaving Bacon alone?
1. Deja Vu

**I don't own Minecraft. Otherwise I'd never have added horses.**

**I had been thinking about my desktop, which led to Word, which led to a chapter of Not So Gentle Creatures I decided to not post, both because of being incomplete and because I felt it wasn't up to snuff. **

**Then, I thought of one of my first stories, Gentle Creatures. This led to Bacon the pig, the very first mob I wrote about. My mind played out this idea, and I want to write it and post it. Now I did. May the world forgive me...**

* * *

Bacon walked. His name was indeed darkly playful, given to him by his owner. His master, despite the name he gave the pig, was a loving and nurturing one. He let Bacon play on the fields, let him in and out of the house at any time Bacon wished, and never let him go hungry or thirsty.

But then came that fateful day.

* * *

Bacon nuzzled his owner's hand to wake him. The human's eyes slowly opened, and he pet the pig gently. "Hello, Bacon."

Bacon oinked. His master, who when they first met had identified himself as Hunter, was a kind one. They loved each other, their relationship transcending past animal companionship into true friendship.

The pig took it upon himself to wake his owner as the first rays of light shone through the window. Hunter always fed him once he was awake, although that wasn't why he woke his owner up. It was his duty as a friend to aid Hunter where he could.

The owner yawned as he sat up. He sleepily looked towards the window, where the light came from and seemed to glorify the pig. He smiled.

"So how are you, Bacon?" He asked. The pig oinked again. Hunter understood his pig well enough to smile, and reply, "Glad to hear it."

He stood from his bed and noted Bacon's woolen and smaller pig bed. Nearby was Bacon's water bowl and carrot stack. The stack was starting to run out, and Hunter went to the indoor farm to remedy that.

Although Bacon could (and indeed was allowed to) eat the carrots straight from the farmland, he rarely did after Hunter placed a stack near his bed specifically for Bacon to consume. Hunter thought Bacon had deserved a meal with a bit more dignity than scrounging up a slightly soggy carrot lined with dirt. Bacon was grateful, he could tell.

Hunter opened the chest, and Bacon saw him take out a hoe, pick, and shovel. Before heading to the farmlands, he put on his armor, and Bacon put on his own. Bacon dutifully dragged the water bucket behind his owner, to Hunter's pride. The two entities entered the farm through their respective doors.

"Alright, Bacon. Be careful and don't jump around. Eat what you like, if you want to." Hunter told his pig.

The pig snorted and nudged the bucket near the farmland. He put on his emergency pig pack, just because he felt like today would be a monumental day. He and his owner might need it if his premonition came true.

Hunter went off to grab carrots, when he noticed a strange moaning. He went over to the spot, stood over it, and tapped the ground with his pick.

Bacon had a sudden sense of deja vu. He ran over, and headbutted his owner out of the way into a clump of wheat.

The ground underneath Bacon collapsed, and he let out a squeal of terror as he fell into the deep cavern.

Hunter cried, "Bacon!"

He put his pick in a loop on his belt and jumped after his loyal pig.

Bacon's feet were scrambling in a futile effort to land on something before the fall damage would kill him. The ground was still very far below, but it was coming closer. He closed his eyes, thoughts wandering to Hunter. He hoped his owner was safe.

Arms clasped around Bacon, and he opened his eyes to see Hunter hugging him and flipping them over so the owner would hit the ground first. Bacon licked his owner's face before both of them shut their eyes in preparation for impact.

It came far too soon.

* * *

**So there we go. First chapter done.**


	2. A Rough Start

**I don't own Minecraft. Notch does, along with his friends and Mojang.**

**Sorry it's been so long, but once again my internet is down. In fact, it still is. This isn't my computer, but I swallowed my affinity with my computer and will also write on this relative's laptop. Thank you, cousin.**

**Just a quick shout-out to Pastrinator and Pastrinator Jr. No relation, as far as I know. Heh. And of course, thanks to Zing for always being there in real life, and iliketoreviewthegoodstries for being here on Fanfiction.**

**Alright, on with the split timeline!**

* * *

"Ow... Bacon, you alright?" Hunter asked. The stone floor had broken a couple bones on impact, and he was rather sure his back was bruised. But the pig oinked heartily, and the owner couldn't be happier.

"Good... Now listen to me. You need... ah... to get out of here. Find a way, you're smart."

The pig poked at him with a boot-covered paw. "No, not me. I'll stay here."

Bacon snorted and shook his head. He nudged out a golden apple from his emergency pig pack. Two remained in his pockets, among other things. Hunter took the apple and bit into it.

Instantly, his wounds started to heal. Bones started to knit back together and blood stopped seeping out onto the cold ground. Hunter breathed deeply, allowing for a brief break from the mayhem that just occured. The pig sat down, its frong legs propping it up.

Hunter sat up, and fondly petted Bacon's head. The pig oinked contently, then looked up to lick his master's palm.

Quietly chuckling, Hunter drew the pig closer. Hunter made sure Bacon was unharmed, then patted his head briefly before moving on to his own inspection.

A slightly worn pick hung limply at his toolbelt. In his pocket pouch, he always kept a few small sticks. And of course, at his hip was an iron sword, newly crafted and perfectly sharp. His armor was slightly worn, although he suspected falling was the culprit.

Hunter reached into Bacon's pig pack and pulled some emergency coal out. Carefully making a few torches, he managed to light one. Their surroundings burst into view thanks to the new light source, instead of dim light coming from where they had fallen.

"No use trying to get back up there." Hunter lamented. The pig nodded, poking at the ground. The light gleamed off the torso of Bacon's armor. The pig resembled an iron ingot with pink legs and a pink head topped with an iron helmet (pig size).

"Let's go... that way." Hunter pointed to where a distant sound of hissing and rattling could be heard. Bacon rolled his eyes; of course his master would pick the route with the most combat. The pig was suited for combat as well, literally and since Hunter trained him.

Hunter drew his sword, and the pig oinked. They walked forward, slowly making progress to where they'd fight to live, and love every second of it.

* * *

An arrow greeted them as it flew past Steve's face.

"Looks like we're here," Steve grinned, then bounded forward, pushing an arrow down into the ground with the flat of his blade.

Bacon rushed alongside his master, leaping onto a stony ledge to get a vantage point.

Hunter slammed his sword's pommel into the skeleton's skull, killing it. He smirked before a fist in his face wiped it off. A zombie hidden by the shadows had gotten a lucky hit.

"Looks like you get the special treatment..." Hunter said all too calmly, with an underlying insane and sadistic tone. He walked into the zombie's range, and let it swing its arm.

The arm fell to the ground, and the zombie growled. Hunter, too involved in messing with the undead in front of him, failed to notice another skeleton archer behind him. It carefully aimed its luminescent bow and let go of the bowstring.

Bacon lunged forward, pushing Hunter to the ground just in time to see the arrow fly over their forms into the zombie's skull. On impact, the zombie's head exploded, showering the two companions in gray matter and blood.

Hunter snapped out of his sadistic trance just as the skeleton let loose another arrow. He hugged his pig and turned on his side to let his own helmet take the arrow.

An explosion of both pain and force erupted from his back, throwing Hunter forward and skidding on the stony floor, armor sparking. The pig wiggled out of Hunter's weakening grasp and smashed his armored head into the skeleton, sending bones flying everywhere.

He bit on a torch and placed it on the ground near his master, then slid his paw next to it. A spark flew, igniting the carbon-covered stick and providing the pair a shield of light.

Bacon oinked softly, then looked at his master's helmet. The iron was heavily dented, and Bacon nudged it off. Underneath, Hunter's hair was matted with blood. The pig quickly drew close to his master's mouth, then was relieved to sense regular breathing.

The pig let out a soft sigh; his master was once again incapacitated, at least temporarily. Bacon enjoyed seeing his master's enthusiasm, but knew his master did not possess the skill level to do most of the things he did. However much he hated to admit it, his master was mediocre in combat, maybe somewhat good. He knew that Hunter knew that, under his fever for combat.

Maybe that was why he fought so hard and so often, mused the pig. Maybe he wanted to get better.

Bacon couldn't see why; his master was amazing overall in his eyes already.

* * *

**Alright, so that was the newest chapter of this fic... obviously. Hopefully I can update other things as well, soon.**

**Until then, everyone.**


End file.
